Shinobi: The Next Generation
by Sharingan-Sakura
Summary: 30 years into the future,and everyone's favorite genin are, dun, dun, dun MARRIED! and with...WTF! GRANDCHILDREN....CHAPTER 14 UP!
1. Chapter 1: Neko's Story

_**No, I don't own any Naruto characters. Kishimoto Masashi does.(Lucky Him)(SPOILER ALERT!) I know about Gaara's condition, but can he still control the sand? Please let me know!**_

**Shinobi: The Next Generation Ch.1.- Neko's Story**

30 years into the future, after Tsunade's death, and Naruto's appointment as the Rokudaime, Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage of Suna's second child was born, Sabaku No Aki. She was short for her age, with blue eyes and blonde hair, like her mother AnaDara. Her older brother Natsu, was a chunnin who had married an herbalist from Konoha, Akira.

During Akira's pregnancy, Rukunadra, the six-tailed golden tiger bijuu ravaged Suna. Among the demon's casualties were Aki and Temari's son, Dar. Unbenounced to Gaara, the demon was sealed within his newborn granddaughter, Sabaku No Neko. Neko was a redhead with aquamarine eyes, and to her grandfather's horror, the curious ability to control the shifting sands of the desert. Nevertheless, Gaara took every chance he could to spoil her, indulging her every whim.

One day after Neko's fourth birthday, as Gaara was tucking the young girl into bed, the blankets slipped, reavling the tip of a large star-shaped seal through her pajamas. Gaara screamed in rage. Frightened, Neko ran past him through the door out into the streets. As the sun became a red dot at the bottom of the horizion, she crept back into her face, an unusual silence stifling the air.

"Mommy?" Neko walked slowly into her parents' room, looking around for a sign they had been there. Natsu and Akira were slumped in a corner, covered in blood and sand.

"Mommy! Grandpa scared me so much- Mommy?" Neko turned her over, getting crimson liquid all over herself. Akira's glassy eyes stared up at her, unseeing. Natsu's golden hair was stained with blood, his eyes locked in a never-ending scream of horror. Confused, Neko ran upstairs, a blur of blue and red. AnaDara's voice froze her in midstep, her hand on the curtain. She peeked through the crack, slowly easing to the ground.

Her grandparents were yelling at each other, AnaDara's voice giving way to frantic pleading.

"Gaara please! We had to do something or else Rukunaru would have deystroyed Suna! There was no other way! GAARA! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-" her scream was cut off by a sound not unlike a popping balloon.

Eyes as wide as saucers, Neko ran down the stairs, through the door and out into the streets, to get away from, try to get away from the sight of her beloved grandpa ripping her grandma limb from limb. Her legs gave way beneath her, dumping her in a tearful heap on the ground. The sand shifted and swirled around her, choking her, blinding her, hiding her from view for a minute. Then, as suddenly as it had come, it was gone, leaving Neko gasping for breath, hacking up sand and blood. The same crimson liquid poured from her forehead, turning her alredy stained kimono even more scarlet. A small symbol was scratched just above her right eye.

Peace, it read, for how could anything be normal, knowing what she had seen. Shakily she stood up, and as the sun began to rise, she trugded back to town, wondering just where she would go now.

------

Nine years later, 13-year-old genin, Sabaku No Neko jumped out of the shower, shaking the water out of her hair and pulling her kimono on, slipping her arm through the one long sleeve, a feat in it's own. She tied her sash around her waist, closely followed by her gourd and a black and red fan. Hurriedly, she dashed out the door, her hand sheilding her eyes from the sunlightas she ran to catch up to th other two members of her group.

Ichinaru Atsui and Nan Ame, the other two members of Neko's group were waiting for her by the gate, Atsui juggling a few rocks and Ame touching up the purple triangles under her eyes. Neko slowed to a walk as she approached the two, no expression on her face as Ame walked over, a smug smile on her face.

"Neko, You're late" Ame said, matter-of-factly, "Taizai's not going to be pleased. We were supposed to meet him an hour ago. Just because you're the Kazeka-" she never got to finish her sentence. Neko's fist lash land hard on her face, nocking her backwards several paces into a tree behind her.

" Never mention that bastard's name in front of me again, inless you want to die a slow and painful death" she kept w2alking, as if nothing had happened, leaving the two of them to catch up on their way to Konoha for the final test of the chunnin exam.

------

_**Whoa. Hope U like it. Please Review! It mkes me feel better knowing people care!...(Most of the time)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Sakura's Story

Well, konnichiwa!….Again. PLEASE READ MY STORY! This is chapter 2, and yes, I do know Sasuke runs away, and will probably never marry Sakura, but then again, this is a fanfic, so I can do anything I want…..MUWHAHAHA!

No, If I owned Naruto, would I be writing this?

Shinobi: The Next Generation

Chapter 2- Sakura's Story

The Famous Uchiha Sasuke, and his equally famous wife, Haruno Sakura, were now proud parents of a 15 year-old grandson, Takashiand a 2 year-old granddaughter named, to Sakura's surprise and delight, Sakura for her pink haired grandmother. She was a dark haired girl with a solemn personality, more like Sasuke than Sakura. Takashi had light brown hair and bright green eyes, greatly contrasting with Sakura's black ones. Takashi was an upstanding member of the clan, not near as good as Itachi, or even Sasuke had been, but still better than most. A few years after his jounin exam, Aran, Takashi's best friend was killed during a mission to th grass village. Takashi grew estranged from his family, ignoring his little sister, and the rest of them. A few weeks after Sakura's fourth birthday, she walked home from a shruiken lesson with Haru, the streets unsually quiet for that time of day. She walked into the building, shivering in the frigid air. "Mom! I'm home! Mom?", her words echoed back at her. A scream reverberated through the hallway, chilling her blood. Sakura ran down the long hallway to her parents' room, black eyes wide with fear. She threw the door open, slamming it hard into the wall. Her parents were slumped on the floor next to her grandparents, each covered in blood with kunai through their hearts. "Funny, isn't it? There was nothing they could have done, just like Aran. No one lifted a finger to help him, just like no one lifted a finger to help them." Takashi was sitting on the bed, examining a bloody kunai he had pulled out of his mother's chest. "You bastard!" Sakura grabbed the kunai her grandfather had given her for her third birthday and ran at him. Takashi easily knocked it out of her hand,and twisted her arm behind her back in one deft move. "Sakura, you're just too slow! You're never going to become a kunoichi if you can't keep up with your opponent!" he slammed his foot hard into her back, knocking her to the ground, coughing up blood. "Get up Sakura", he said pulling two more kunai from his pouch, "Let's see if you can last longer than these sad fools." And with that, he drove the knives through her kimono deep into her arm, and pinned her to the wall. "Sayonara, Sakura. Maybe we'll meet again someday, but jugding from those wounds, you're going to see our dear parents first." As Sakura's world went black, he walked away, into the night.

----

Nine years later, thirteen-year-old genin, Uchiha Sakura jumped out of bed, her braid messy and crooked. She splashed some water on her face, having woken up too late to shower. A shirt came next, followed by a pair of shorts and shoes. Hurriedly, she sat down and began to rebraid her hair, wincing slightly as her scars still twanged at that memory. She tied her headband on and pulled on her fingerless gloves, and set out in to the moring sun. The preliminaries for the last test of the chunnin exam were tomorrow, and she needed to train.


	3. Chapter 3 Haru

**_More crazieness insues…….. _**

**_No, if I owned Naruto, Sasule would have killed everyone already.(Go Sasuke!)_**

Shinobi: The Next Generation 

Chapter 3: Haru

Hyuuga Haru, granddaughter of the famous Hyuuga Neji and his wife Tenten, sat on a high tree branch, searching the area for the other two members of her group, Uchiha Sakura and Uzumaki Shio. As usual, she didn't notice Sakura until she landed softly on the branch next to her.

"Did you set the trap yet?" Sakura asked in a midly bored tone.

"Of course! He won't know what hit him 'till he's five feet in the air!" Haru replied with a snicker.

"Ara-sensei, Shio is approaching, proceed to face two?", Sakura spoke into her radio.

"Proceed", Ara replied coldly.

"HAY SHIO! OVER HERE, DUMBASS! ARA- SENSEI AGREES, YOU MUST NOT HAVE A BRAIN, OR YOU WOULDN'T BE LATE!", Haru yelled, white eyes sparkiling with mirth. Enraged, Shio ran at her, not noticing a small rope trap concealed beneath a pile of leaves. whosh His foot was snared and he wsa dragged, sputtering curses, into the air. The two girls jumped down, Haru almost collapsing with laughter at Shio, who's blood was rushing to his head fast.

"What an idiot. Can't you pay attention long enough to notice an obvious trap? You won't last a moment in the next test!" a serious-looking Ara tromped over to stand next to the group, disapointment written all over her face.

"HARU, YOU BITCH, CUT ME DOWN!", screamed a red-faced Shio, all the blood rushing to his head.

"Ok Shio, whatever you say." Haru drew two shruiken from her holster, stifling a giggle.

"Wait, Haru, NOOO!" Shio hit the ground hard, leaving a raised bump where the dirt struck him.

"Get up Shio. I would have expected better from the son of the Hokage, if I didn't know that you were that son." Ara replied as the boy got to his feet. "Now, for today. Sakura vs. Shio, Taijustsu only, you both need some work in that area. Oh, and Sakura," Ara turned to the dark-haired girl.

"Huh." The girl replied bored.

"Don't kill him."


	4. Chapter 4: Modo Uchiha Onna

_Konnichiwa guys! I uh, kinda got grounded, so, uh ya, well here is the next chapter finally. BTW, all you bastards who read stories but don't review, REVIEW, KAMI KASU! _

No, already, I don't own Naruto, or any Naruto characters, all I own is several volumes of Inu Yasha manga.

Shinobi: The Next Generation 

Chapter 3: Modo Uchiha Onna _(ha. Crazy Fan Lady)_

Neko, Ame, and Atsui arrived in Konoha after, as Atsui described it, a boring, uneventful waste of five hours. They walked into a clearing, which was occupied by a group of four people, two of which were sparring. The leader, a tall woman with green hair and purple eyes called the two to a halt as the sand nins approached.

"Hello! Welcome to Konoha! My name is Yamamira Ara, and this bunch of useless idiots is Team Five, Hyuuga Haru," she gestured to the white-eyed girl leaning against a tree behind her. "Uchiha Sakura," a girl with black eyes stared at the group uninterested, "and Uzumaki Shio." She nodded in the direction of the only boy in the group, an amused looking blonde wearing a violently orange jacket. " Are you the team from Suna?" Ara asked in a crisp, friendly voice.

"That red-headed one looks kinda familiar," Shio spoke up looking at Neko, " No it couldn't be, could it? She dissapeared almost over ten years ago, gramps said. Could she be, Sabaku No Neko?" Eyes flashing with anger, at the mention of her name, Neko grabbed her large black fan from its plcae on her back and deftly drew it open.

"Kaze Akai!" she screamed, sweeping her fan in front of her, raising large blades of reddish wind up from the ground which hit Shio full on in the stomach, slicing his arms and legs and sending him sailing backwards. Unnoticed, Sakura came up behind Neko, foot aimed at her head. SLAM

Ara caught her foot in midair inches from Neko's head.

"Save the fighting for later. Shio deserved that. Even he knows better than to go around insulting foreign ninja." The woman told her quietly still holding her foot. She let Sakura down slowly so she wouldn't fall. Ame and Atsui stared in shock that someone had actually gotten close enough to Neko without getting hurt. As Haru helped Shio to his feet, a second group of people walked in, two boys and a short girl. One of the boys had marron flames ingraved into his cheeks below his eyes, while the other one had brown hair wild enough to rival Atsui's own electric blue spikes. Amongst the wild appearance of the two boys, the girl looked like an angel. She was wearing a stark white kimono that had draping angel sleeves that almost hit the back of her heels when her arms were at her sides. A huge crimson sash cut through the center of it all, as if she had been sliced open and her life blood was draining into the peerless fabric as they spoke. Her hair was, if possible, whiter than her dress and had several red beads strung onto her bangs that hung down further than the rest of her short cropped hair. Neko looked into the girls eyes with well disguised shock. They were a brilliant crimson, the color of fresh blood.

"Welcome to," Ara started, only to be interupted by one of the boys.

"We know. We heard you on our way over. We are the team from Aisuhagakure, Shioroi Kagami", the girl gave a slight curtsy, "Mizu Osoi," the brown haired boy stared ahead, ignoring everything, "and myself, Atsui Natsu." A note of sadness coursed through Neko's head. Natsu, her father's name. Mentally, she added the boy's name to the list of people she had to kill, It was growing long and included, unsurprisingly, her grandfather's and Ame's names. On second thought, she added that unfortunate Uchiha girl's. Sakura, was it? The bitch had almost hit her, much good it would have done. Atsui and Ame talked about their families. Neko often wondered what it was like to have a normal life, to have a home to go to, and people to care about. Poor Sakura, she was just like her, no family, no people to love or care for her. Neko could fix that. Yes, she could do that. Roused out of her reverie, Neko looked up to see that Ara had been giving directions to the inn.

"Thank you" a new voice called softly. It was that weird white girl, Kagami. Whatever Natsu had been about to say was cut off by a look from the tiny girl. Two men walked into the clearing, obviously the leaders of the two teams.Looking up, the blonde one waved, " Ara! Long time no see!" his smile slide off as he noticed Shio leaning against a very pissed looking Haru.

He walked over to Neko, anger written all over his face. Neko, do you even know who that kid is? He's the Hokage's grandson. He's the Hokage of Konoha's Grandson!" he told her angrily, his face rapidly turning redder and redder.

" Calm down Taizai. Shio deserved it. Even he should know better than to go around insulting foreign ninja" Ara told him, repeating herself.

"Konnichiwa, Niku!" the green haired jounin smiled at the tall ice nin beside her. He glanced around at everyone . His eyes widened at the sight of Neko, but wisely said nothing, also noticing she hadn't put her fan away yet.

"Neko, put that thing away. Ara," Taizai turned to the green haired woman again, " We'll see you tommorrow."

"Sayonara, Taizai, Niku!" Ara shouted to the two jounin as they lead their teams toward the inns. "Okay! Tommorrow I want to see you three here two hours before before you check in.", she said to her team.

"But, Ara-sensei, That's like, 5:00 a.m.!", protested Shio. WHAM Both Haru and Sakura hit Shio as hard as possible on the head.


	5. Chapter 5: First Match

_Konnichiwa and Happy Easter! I got a new cd, and tons of candy! FEAR FOR YOUR PUNY INSIGNIFICANT LIVES! Reese's kick ass. Here's chap. 5, bitches. BTW: these chap. Are long on paper, they just get a lot shorter when I type them. I warning you now thatthis may not be 2 long compared to how long it took 2 type.Also, those who have read the handwritten version, this will be seriouso different! I had 2 change a lot to make the story make better sense._

Shinobi: The Next Generation 

Chapter 5: The Preliminaries: 1st Match: Yamo Tsuris vs. Neko

Yawning, Shio walked towards the arena, Sakura and Haru way ahead of him, walking as if they hadn't a care in the world. His jaws creaked as he let another yawn loose, stretching his arms above his head. _I should have practiced harder yesterday,_ he thought to himself, _Haru and Sakura can still beat me! _He stared ahead at the two kunoichis in front of him. _I'll look like a total dork if I can't even beat a couple of girls! _Exasperated, he let out a sigh and continued on his way, attempting, and failing to keep from yawning again.

Haru, Sakura, and Shio walked in and, as Shio had predicted it would be, the place was as empty as a tomb except for Ara.

"Hurry up, we have a lot to cover, and no time to practice. Haru!", Ara shouted at Haru who had fallen asleep, "Get up! No sleeping! We" Unnoticed to Ara, the rest of the teams had arrived. Nara Sakoia, her bright blonde hair in ponytail proceeded the other members of her group, Yamo Tsuris and Naedra, two identical twin boys. Konohamaru, now a jounin, led his group in, the Uzumaki Asa and Ban, Shio's twin sisters, and their teamate, Mizu, who was unfortunatly, the only person in the entire room with pink hair.

"Sakura-chan!", Sakoia called to the brunnette happily, "Konnichiwa! Talk later?", she looked hopfully at her. Sakura gave not even the slightest hint she had heard her.

"Konnichiwa, Sakoia-chan!" , Shio shouted . Sakoia blushed and turned away. _What an idiot_, she thought.

"Welcome, uhh….., er…, what was I supposed to say?" a tall man with gray-blonde hair spoke, his voice trailing off into confusd mumblings. A woman sitting beside him, her black hair streaked with gray same as him, stood up and whispered into his ear.

"Ah, yes. Welcome! The preliminaries will begin shortly." Lord Hokage told the bewildered bunch, " I hope you didn't waste those three months off ." Shio groaned. _Grandpa is going draw this out, isn't he_. Uninterested, he walked over to the rest of his group who were, unsurprisingly, not paying attention either, leaving his grandfather to drone on while the genin dozed off, or in Atsui's case, began to juggle rocks. Finally, Naruto sat down, allowing the announcer to stand.

"All competitors to the stands. First match" they all glanced over at that handy-dandy electronic announcing board, "Yamo Tsuris vs. Sabaku No Neko"

Tsuris started, " Her? Modo Uchiha Onna(Sakura growled at him)?"

Sakura laughed, "Good Luck, I think you'll need it." She and Haru scrambled up the stairs and sat next to Shio and Ara, eyes still laughing. The rest of the genin cleared the floor quickly, running to get good seats.

The chunnin glanced around to check that the floor was completely clear then shouted, "Begin!" and jumped up into the stands and stood next to Naruto and Hinata. In stinctivly, Tsuris drew a kunai, and held it upward in the 'guard' position.

"Byuakugan!" Haru eyes tensed up, giving her a better veiw from the sidelines. Beside her, Sakura said, "Sharingan!" and blinked her eyes, activating her clan's ablity as well. She glanced over at Neko. The sand nin was just standing there, eyes closed, concentrating on something. _She's gathering a huge amount of chakra_, Haru noticed, her eyes penetrating the layers to see what she was planning, _who would use such huge amounts of chakra in one move? _Neko's hands began rapidly forming seals.

"Gathering Rain No Jutsu!" Neko shouted, coming to rest with her fingers knit together the shape of an 'L' aqainst her chest. Her gourd uncorked it's self, allowing the sand to stream upward until, CRASH It dug it's way through the roof and kept climbing higher and higher, until it dissapeared into the clouds.

_What the..?_ Haru thought, veiwing the sand mixing with the water droplets in the air, solidifying, than rocketing down to Earth, clumping to anything it touched.

"Earth Element! Stone Shield!" Tsuris screamed, forming a seal. A huge stone dome covered him completely, hidding him from view. Sand glanced harmlessly off, flying everywhere. A few minutes after the last grain fell, the dome collapsed and Tsuris emerged gasping, covered in dirt. Almost immediately after he had shaken off most of the grime, Neko began rapidly forming seals again. The sand on the floor began swirling, twisting around Tsuris. The sand entered his lungs as he struggled for breath, the sand seizing around him. Neko slammed her fists together and Tsuris when flying backward until, THWACK He slammed hard against the wall and slumped down unconsious. The wall began to cruble and fall, and before anyone could do anything, the wall had collapsed on top of him, crushing him flat. Neko kept walking as if nothing had happened, as the jounin attempted to free Tsuris in time to save him. The announcer, as white as a sheet, cleared his throat and announced, "Winner, Sabaku No Neko" Tsuris was carried away on a stretcher, and the board cleared to announce the next match. "The next match will be….. Uchiha Sakura vs. Uzumaki Asa and Ban!", the announcer told the crowd, as if they could not read. _If they're anything like Shio_, Sakura thought to herself as she headed closer to the pit, _this could be interesting_.


	6. Chapter 6: Uchiha vs Uzumaki

_Konnichiwa fans, new readers, and bastards that don't reveiw. I hope you read my other story, a collection of poems from different P.O.V. Please give me your input, so I know where to go on that one. Well, here's Chap. 6, Enjoy! peace sign_

No, of course I don't own Naruto. Or a Naruto Liscense, for that matter(VIZ has that one)

Shinobi: The Next Generation

Chapter Six: Uchiha vs. Uzumaki

Asa and Ban started at their names being announced. Asa, the blonde, extremely excitable and always perky, ran out, yelling at her sister, the calm, cool, and collective brunnette, Ban, who was taking her sweet time walking down to the arena. They jumped over the side to stand facing their stoney-faced opponet, who was obviously not phased by the announcement of the next match at all.

"Begin!" the announcement fell on deaf ears as Sakura stared at the two.The twins linked arms, while Sakura,……just stood there. She blinked hard, activating her Sharingan, the two small dots coming to rest at the top and bottom of her pupils. Asa stared. _Sharingan? Oh, duh! Uchiha!_ She mentally slapped herself on the head, _I'm starting to forget everything!_ She looked over at Ban and nodded. Both lost in thought, they hadn't noticed that Sakura had moved. She came up behind the pair like Neko in the clearing and slammed her foot into the back of Asa's head. Ban grabbed Sakura's braid in her fist and yanked hard on the long black strands. Nothing happened. Sakura twisted in midair, and punched her hard in the stomach. Asa jumped up again and aimed a kick at Sakura, who dogded it easily. Ban grabbed hold of her sister's hand again and hauled her away, free hand forming seals. Asa, catching on, began mimicking her sister's rapid han movements, forming the seals along with her. Both sisters froze on a seal, and the shouted in unison, "Water Element! Phases of the Moon No Jutsu!" No sooner were the words out of their mouths then Ban's image began to blur,forming what seemed to be several copies of her, same with Asa.

_Baka_, Sakura thought, _Sharingan! I can see right through that little trick of yours, idiots!_

As fifty million "Asa's" and "Ban's" ran at her, Sakura could hear Asa's voice in the back of her ear shout, "Fire Element! Solar Flare No Jutsu!" Sakura jerked around in time to see a giant ball of bright yellow chakra forming in the palm of her free hand. _What the… a jutsu behind a genjutsu?_ Sakura was puzzled. _Why waste so much chakra in the prelims?_ Asa fired it strait at her, a giant fireball streaking at top speeds. The bolt passed right past her ear. Summoning as much speed as she could, Sakura ran up to Asa, and kicked her full in the stomach, causing her to lose her gripon Ban's hand as she fell backwards. She pushed chakra to her feet, then jumped and did a double kick, sending both twins reeling backwards. They slammed against the wall, near the hole where Haru had collided, and both fell unconsious, slumped over each other.

"Winner, Uchiha Sakura!", the announcer called, stating the obvious. Again, medic nins with stretchers came to carry away the injured twins and clear away a bit of the rubble. Now, not only was there a hole in the wall, half of the stands had been blown away, creating quite a mess.

"Next match..", everyone turned to that ever-useful board, "Nara Sakoia vs. Uzumaki Shio."

"WHAT!"

_I know this isn't a very long chapter, so no one needs to tell me a hundred times. The next one is most definetly going to be longer, just this one turned out short. Bite Me._


	7. Chapter 7: True Colors

_High! I've been posting like crazy this week! Don't ask why, 'cause I don't know myself. Anyways, Chap. 7 promises 2 be a long one, longer than any other I've posted so far, I think. I'd apperciate it if ya'll didn't keep telling me how short my chapters are, they just are. Um, also, the way the story is unfolding, I may have to change the rating to M for extreme violence. One thing I do know is that the second story in this series WILL be rated 'M'. It would be inconsiderate to rate it any lower. Also, sorry 4 not updating earlier, I kinda, um, am signing up 4 our local beauty pagent. Talk 2 nejisoifonlover 4 more details. That bitch dared me, and I hardly ever back down from a dare. Laugh it up Haru, oh, and I hope you've finally got that cake out of your nose! MUWHAHAH! Happy Birthday, Haru!_

No, I don't fuckin' own Naruto! Did you really think I would?

**Shinobi: The Next Generation**

Chapter 7: True Colors

"WHAT!" Shio screamed at the top of his lungs, startling several of the other genin sitting next to him. Suprisingly, Sakoia was already down in the pit, waiting for him. Reluctantly, Shio heaved himself over the wall, anad landed softly on the ground. He opened his mouth to protest, only to be interrupted by a loud, "Begin!" from the annoying announcer.

Not interested in watching their teammate getting his ass kicked by his crush, Sakura and Haru walked out the door into the bright sunshine of a June day. Inside, the fight had begun, with loud shouts coming whenever someone made a particulary good or bad move. As they journeyed further into the forest, the sounds of the stadium grew more and more distant until, they could no longer hear them at all. Jokingly, Haru tugged hard on Sakura's braid, yanking the girl's head back. She jumped into a nearby tree and watched Sakura's emotionless face.

"Alright whoever you are, release the henge." Sakura glared at the imposter. Pop! The Haru clone turned into a laughing Kagami.

"How very observant of you! What gave me away?" Kagami laughed and clapped her hands, smiling as if this whole thing was a great game.

"Haru did that once, but she didn't like the consequences though.." Sakura left her sentence hanging, then began to explain.

FLASHBACK

A five-year-old Sakura walked towards the academy buildings, ignoring the other children laughing and playing around her. Haru, around the same age as her, watched the brunnette as she walked past the newly-built sandbox. Sakura, whose hair was long, even at that age, hung in a tight braid to about mid-back and swung back and forth as she walked. An extremly shorter Shio whispered in the Hyuuga's ear, a smirk on his face. A few seconds later, she nodded. Haru snuck up behind Sakura as quiet as she could, then, YANK! She tugged as hard as she could on the Uchiha's braid. Calmly, Sakura whirled around and bopped Haru on the head as hard as she could. The Hyuuga dropped her braid as if it were a snake, and ran away crying. Sakura smirked and continued on her way.

END FLASHBACK

"I see, how careless of me," Kagami said innocently. "Natsu, Osoi,Get her!" The two boys came hurtling out of the trees surrounding them and SLAM! The crashed strait into a solid wall of sand. Neko, hre gourd uncorked, had thrown up a wall, distracting Kagami enough for Sakura to sneak up behind her. WHOOSH! A rope encircled Sakura's foot, and she was flung into the air, spewing curses.(Karma's a bitch, ne?)

"You didn'tthink I would leve myself unprotected, did you?" Kagami asked her in a little-girlish voice and stroked the brunnette's face. "I'm surrounded by traps. You really need to pay more attention, Sakura-chan!" From out of the blue, a shruiken appeared, slicing through the rope holding Sakura aloft. Haru appeared, her Byakugan at full power, looking askance at Sakura.

"Haru!" Sakura yelled as Osoi left Natsu to attack her friend. Natsu and Neko were fighting, well, at least Natsu was. The sand rose to block every attack he aimed at her. Natsu slowed enough for Neko to retaliated, showering him with sharp poles of sand as sharp as knives befroe he resumed his attack, now covered in blood.

----

Haru doged the brown-haired boy, narrowly evading his every attack. She slammed a foot into his back, knocking him down, only for him to spring up and get knocked down again. After a while, Haru got bored of the repeatitive sequence, and allowed Osoi to stand up shakily, his nose broken and leaking blood allover his front. He drew a kunai, and rushed at her, scrreaming. Haru stood still and focused her chakra to her feet, the kicked him full in the stomach. Osoi was sent sailing backwards, and crashed through a tree, which fell on top of him. Haru went to go help Sakura, brushing off little bits of the ice nin as she walked.

----

Sakura was fighting the white-haired nin, dogding attacks and avoiding traps. SHING! A shruiken pinned her braid to a tree behind her, stopping her movement. Haru jumped in front of her, causing Kagami's smile to grow.

"Two birds with one stone I guess." The albino smiled maniacly(not much different from my dear friends/sisters, ne, girls?)and began attemping to move Haru from her position in front of the Uchiha. Behind Haru, Sakura finally managed to pry her braid loose. Wincing slightly, she stood up. _That hurt! _She thought, _one choice left though….. _She bit down on her thumb, drawing blood. "Kuchiyose No Jutsu!" The smke cleared, and a large red and black snake was revealed.

"Go away, I'm trying to sleep." The snake rolled over with a snore.

"WHAT!" she yelled exasperated, "Seventy million snakes in the world, and I get Aoi! Thank you, you all have a sick and twisted sense of humor!"

Haru, hearing Sakura's shout, whipped around to see her friend screaming at a snake, giving Kagami enough of a distraction to call her toady.

"Natsu, another time." The two ran off into the trees, Sakura still screaming at Aoi, and the other two standing there, staring at her.

"You two can't do anything right." Neko said, standing on a cloud of hovering sand, looking down at the two of them. She grapped a shruiken from the tree, and deftly sliced open her palm with it, then set her hand against the trunk of a nearby tree, letting the crimson liquid soak into the wood. "Sand element! Desert Survelince No Jutsu!" A black kitten arose from the blood-soaked wood, yawning slightly. "You, Tsunai. Follow them, then report back after they stop." The cat nodded, and took off after the two, leaping gracefully from branch to branch.

Sakura turned to the snake again. "You can leave now, You useless piece of.."

The snake cut her off "Na, I think I'll stay here for a bit." He yawned and rearranged himself.

"Fine!" She draped the snake on her shoulders, then jumped down, heading to the village as if nothing had happened. "Haru, hurry up. Don't you want to see who we'll be fighting?"Haru gaped at her, then ran to catch up, fighting off laughter. Neko flew over their heads, and everthing was back to normal, well slightly, as they headed back into the arena to see the final match-ups.

_Whoa, long chap. 4 me, anyways. You know the drill, Read, Enjoy, Review, Complain how short it was, and how long it takes me to update. peace _


	8. Chapter 8: The Contestants

_High! IIIIII"MMMM BBBBAAAAACCCCKKK! With RC!Fear for your lives! Muwhahahahahh!Here's the 8th chapter, and I just thought I'd tell you that, The training break, thanks to Naruto, the baka that he is, had the training break right after the second exam, instead of the preliminaries._

_Well, onto the story_…

No, I don't own Nar(yawn)to!

**Shinobi: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 8: The Contestants**

Sakura stepped into a crowd of battered genin and one pissy looking Ara.

"Where have you two been? Never mind. He's about to announce the final pairings." Ara scolded the pair hurriedly, then dragged the two towards the front.

"Now that everyone's here, I'll finally announce the pairings for the last matches. First is Nan Ame vs. Hyuuga Haru," He paused for a second, giving everyone time to clap Haru on the back, or make faces at Ame. "Then we have Sabaku No Neko vs. Mizu." No one said anything, unless you count Asa and Ban bursting out crying believeing their teamate was going to be killed. "Okay…And the third match will be Nara Sakoia vs. Uchiha Sakura." This time Sakoia jumped in front of Sakura and began squeezing the nin in a 'hug'. After using a useful jutsu her grandfather had taught her, Sakura appeared in a cloud of smoke on her bed, and fell asleep, not bothering to change into her pajamas.

----

The next day, trio, and their sensei appeared in front of the outside arena, Sdhio and Ara to watch, and the other two, well fight. The girls gave each of the pair a hug before dashing up the stairs to the waiting pavilion to await the beginnning of the matches.

"Small group this year, huh? Seems there weren't so many good candidates this time around." The crowd that had amassed was yelling and cheering amoungst itself, filling the combatants with embarrasment and a slight sense of fear, or in Sakoia's case, hunger. _Damn this diet, I'm soooo fuckin' hungry…_ she thought to herself, watching Mizu eat a 3 Musketeers bar.

The announcer, this time Konohamaru, caught sight of Ara's violently green hair, and spoke up. "Okay people, sit down, sit down. It seems the final combatants have arrived, so we can get this freak show on the road. First Match: Hyuuga Haru vs. Nan Ame. You two, hurry up and get your happy asses down here."

_Oh great, more stairs_, Haru thought looking down. _Well, I could always_- Ara appeared behind her, and clapped a hand on her back, saending Haru hurtling down to the hard ground of the arena. She pulled her legs back underneath her, and landed on her feet, jolting her a little. Ame was already at the bottom, leaning against a tree trunk smirking.

"First Match! Begin!" Haru barely heard the jounin announce this, for she immediately had to dogde Ame, who had run at her with daggers drawn. Even though she had moved, Ame still managed to nick her arm.

" Humf. Mot much of a challenge. The poison should already be spreading through your veins, and soon, you won't be able to move." Ame smirked again, Her eyes gloating as she saw Haru crumple to the ground, groaning. "I'll help you out a little." She ran at the crippled Haru, and snagged her foot in a trap. She swung up into one of the stunted trees, dropping her knives and releasing a spew of colorful and somewhat exotic curses.

" If I were you," Haru told the struggling Sand nin, " I'd be more worried about that explosive note next to your head." A small explosion nocked Ame unconsious and Haru fell to her knees as the crowd erupted in applause, finally succuming to the poison.


	9. Chapter 9: All Cowards are Pink

_High…. Sorry about chap. 8. It was rather short. Dear, dear Haru. U WON! STOP ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS LIKE THAT! Okay, next Chap._

No, I no own Naruto, just this comp., some manga, and a cool new Del Sol shirt that changes colors in the sun! (Happy)

**Shinobi: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 9:** All Cowards Have Pink Hair.(sorry granny)

" Next Match! Sabaku No Neko vs. Mizu!" a thunderous applause shook the stadium.Neko groaned in disgust. She took a deep breath, and let it out slowly, calming her anger as she assured herself that soon, she would have an opponet worthy of her skills.

"I Forfeit!" Mizu's voice ran out from behind her. Her head pounded with anger, anger that needed to be released, soon, on someone or something…_pink, _Neko thought, glaring at the cowardly boy behind her ( who ducked behind a chair at her glaring face and bloodthirsty look).

"How boring. Let's see, moving on…. Uchiha Sakura vs. Nara Sakoia. Get your little asses down here before I grow grey hair." Sakura jumped off the side, and landed smotthly on her feet, while Sakoia, being the priss that she is, took her time co0m ing down the ramp to face her opponet. "BEGIN!" Without even waiting to see if he had jumped back up or not, Sakoia jumped into the tree,and surveyed the floor. _Hmmmmm. Let's see, my advantages…………I'm in the tree, and she's not……I don't stand much of a-_ While she was mulling over her decision, Sakura had snuck up behind her, and held a kunai to her throat. _Oh well, there's always next year…_ They jumped to the ground, and the announcer (a.k.a Konohamaru ;p) shouted to the roaring crowd (with was it, a slight hint of a smile?) and shouted, "Winner! Uchiha Sakura!" The two exited, Sakura greeted with hugs and "Congrats!" as they waited for the next match to be announced.

Hay, since this chapter is so short, I thought I'd slip thos little break form the ordinary in…… Expect it when the chap. are short, like this one.

**Shinobi: The Next Generation **

**Chapter 9: Blooper**

Sakoia jumped in the tree, and began thinking, plotting her next move, when, a breeze rushed past, making her think of, of, "PIE!" She jumped out of the tree and began running towards the gate, and began hammering at it, trying to open it. "Must…..Have…PIE!" Behind her, in the tree, Sakura aws sitting there, dumbfounded, holding her kunai, and looking at the director sitting in the stands. She pulled out the script from her kunai pouch and shouted, "Hay, That's not in the script!"

The director read over his copy. " Check again!"

Sakura quickly scanned the page, and low and behold, there it was. "Who the hell comes up with this stuff?"

Miles and miles away, The authour, the one and only Sakura Kage sat bent over her paper, penning ideas for her story, being made into a movie in Konoha.

"I Know! PIE! Lots of PIE! Falling from the sky! They go on a quest for PIE! No, COBBLER!"

**the end**

_Yes, Stupid, I know… So, I'm moving soon, so I won't be posting 4 awhile, sorry it took so long 2 post this, enjoy, and remember, REVIEW!_


	10. Chapter 10: Final Matches

_High! Got my computer back, so I'm ready to post! Also, about that pie thing…… I blame it on a little ten-year-old boy screaming that for 6 hours straight…… Next Chap!_

**Shinobi: The Next Generation** Chapter 10: The Final Matches

"Round 2! First match, Uchiha Sakura vs. Hyuuga Haru!" The crowd screamed, their cries stirring into a feverpitch as the two entered the ring. Neko hardly noticed as the first blow was struck. Her mind was drifting to a different time and place, the day her great-Aunt first gave her that giagantic fan.

FLASHBACK

"Neko! You've got to put out even the slightest sign you're learning something! Come on, you're not even trying!" Temari yelled at the six-year-old girl in front of her. Neko was breathing hard, covered from head to toe in scrapes and bruises.

" I said I'd teach you to contro0l the sand and that fan. It won't work if you can't mold the two together!" The girl collapsed, the fan on top of her, crushing her lungs. It was about 2 meters taller than her, and defenetly weighed twice as much as she did.

"Get up! One more go, then time for bed."

Neko wobbily stood up, obeying her order (as did everyone else….). She dragged through the sand and air in front of her, and screamed, "Air Knives!". The sand molded into the wind, forming sharp cutting blades that sliced up the wooden practice dummy they had brought with them. Temari hugged and congratulated her, while Neko0, too tired to be excited, fell asleep in her arms.

END FLASHBACK

"They sure are taking their sweet time!" Ame's complaint dragged Neko from her revery, focusing her attention back upon the match. Sakura and Haru were still fighting, exchanging blows just as fast as when they began, 2 hours ago. The crowd was growing ugly, shouting stuff like, "Hurry up goddamnit!", and, "Damn this is boring!".

Neko rolled her eyes and turned away, only to jerk right back around as the crowd burst into applause. Haru was passed out on the ground, evidently from overuse of chakra.

"Since Haru is unable to continue, we will run straight into the next match, Neko vs. last match's winner, Sakura.

_Finally_, Neko thought, _anger management my style!_

Sakura prepared for the last match, breathing deeply, and praying to dear god that Neko didn't kill her…. Wait… that was Aoi's thought…..

She stood up, snake next to her feet in a tired, but aware lump, and lightly brushed some sand off her shorts as Neko walked into the arena. The redhead was undisturbed as the announcer, lousy, stupid thing that he was, called the beginning of the match.

Neko started forming seals the second his lips stopped moving.

"Heh." Sakura snorted, Sahringan watching her movements, " The same seals you used to defeat Tsuris. That little trick won't work with me."

She ran at her, arms and legs flying as she kicked, attempting to hit the sand nin. The sand around Neko rose to met each blow, protecting the redhead from the slightest scratch.

She streched her arms high over her head, yawning loudly. "Is that the best you got?"

"Pay attention." Aoi snarled as he wound his way up her leg, squeezing as hard as he possibly could. Sakura, using thjis distractiion to her fullest advantage, shot a fire ball at Neko's leg (not the one Aoi was on, duh!), burning it nice and crispy.

Feeling pain shoot up her leg, Neko was inspired to kick the red boa across the ground. She whipped around and formed seals immmediatly, then shouted, "Sand dreams!"

Sakura was sinking, the ground around her becoming unstable and gravity was doing it's job to pull her deep beneath the soft sand. She started screaming, with nothing else to do, Aoi poofed and disapeared beside her. Then everything was black.

After the sand dissapeared, Sakura was found sprawled unconsious on the now hard ground.

_Finally! All posted!_


	11. Chapter 11: The Ultimate Torture

_High! Chap. 11 is up, with a new twist on the usual chunnin Exam, thanx to Naruto……. Asshole!_

_No, I don't own Sasuke, sadly, and thank god I don't own Naruto(the character, not the anime, I would love to own the anime)_

**Shinobi:The Next Generation**

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Torture, The Chunnin Exam Dance**

Two days later, Sakura was released form the hospital and was almost immediately swept up and forced into shopping with Haru and Sakoia. As they expected, she was not pleased to hear about the dance… and even less pleased to find she had to wear a dress. She didn't even own a dress (Sakoia was shocked to hear this)!

Upon hearing this, this whole stupid trip got started. They wandered from shop to shop, running into their fellow genin, also trying to find kimonos, hakamas, dresses, haoris, etc. Asa and Ban purchased identical blue and yellow short kimonos, and Ara was trying on a dress the color of her violently purple eyes that clashed wonderously with her green hair. With each passing shop, Sakura became more and more pissed off, until..

"Okay! SCREW IT! It's this shop or nothing!" she sdreammed in exasperation. They entered the tiny clothes shop, crowding around qawping at all the colorful costumes. There, in the corner, was a navy blue yukata with strips of red and black slip slung across the waist, slightly dusty from having sat in the corner a while, ignored by the world. It fit her like a glove. Haru exclaimed, and showede her choice, a tan, full-length kimono with one shoulder and windblown blue sakura petals running the length of the skirt. Sakoia giggled, sporting a pink silk mandarin collar dress with slits so high up, they border on indecent, but showed off her trim legs.

'What ever. Let's just pay for these and get out of here." Haru said in unision with Sakura, growing tired of Sakoia's slightly whore-ish taste in clothes.

---

Three hours later, Haru found herself sitting on the end of Sakura's bed as Ara did her makeup in the bathroom. Out of the blue, Sakoia walked nto the room and almost pushed her off the bed in her haste to annoy Sakura again.

"Sakura? Can I braid your hair?" she asked, as Haru attempted to rclaim her balance, but ended up falling off anyway.

"Yank it, and you're dead." Was all she said, and turned to help her friend back up. A few minutes later, they were staring at a crooked, loose braid with hair sticking out at every angle.

"Girlie, don't quit your day job. Your braiding is worse than a blind monkey's ."

She pulled it out and carefully tugged it back into shape, working slowly, and sprayed it with hairspray when it was done.

"Ready yet?" Ara stepped out of the bathroom, violently purple kimono in place, makeup done, and waited for the three of them to nod before heading out the door.

---

Back at Sakura's house, the owner crawled out of her closet and released the bunshin. Laughing, she went to take off the yukata, but was caught mid-step by her sensei, and her "Best Friends".

Later, (Sakura gagged and tied, then DRAGGED to the dance) nothing was happening. The villages kept to themselves, and no one even mingled… Wonder why. Neko stood in a corner, wearing a long, asymetricly cut kimono tied with a gold cloth sash instead of her usual red one. Her mother's collar completed the outfit, a tiny pure gold chip dangling on a short, tarniched gold chain.

"Hay Neko! You want to-" Atsui atttempted to ask, but was cut off by a sharp,

"Leave my sight, now." And slowly backed away.

Finally, Naruto stood up, and bellowed. "If you all don't start dancing, none of you will pass. AT ALL!"

Suddenly the dance floor was full of couples whirling about, "dancing". Sakoia and Shio were atempting to slow dance to a very fast song, Sakoia wincing every other step, as Shio kept stepping on her foot.

"Hey Neko, You want to-", Atsui started again,

"Oh whatever!" They sped away, trampling some ninja from Waterfall, who didn't really care (they were too high to notice).

"Uh, hi! I was wondering… uhh.." The boy who had just walked up to Haru started to blush, and tumbled over his words.

"Sure, I'd love to." They left poor Sakura alone, too happy to be dancing with the Hyuuga to even notice when Neko and Atsui ran over his foot.

"Hi, my name is Kotaru, you're Sakura right? Would you like to dance?" he was trembling, but hopeful.

"Not particularly, but I think if I don't Ara will cut my head off." She replied, and they were off.

"Kotaru? Do you like snakes?" Sakura asked him innocently.

"Of course… why?" He asked carefully.

"Oh goody! Aoi! DON'T YOU DARE RUN AWAY!"

Aoi, who had been desprately trying to escape, was almost to the door when Sakura's voice hit his ears. Sakura's fan bit deep into the solid steel door just above his head, stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Kotaru, this is my snake, Aoi! Kotaru?" Sakura looked down to see her dance partner passed out cold at her feet. "Aoi, you cared him." She patted the snake's head, "Good Boy!" and promptly began to dance with the four-foot boa-constrictor, dissapointing the boys behind her (who had been the real reason Kotaru passed out).

"Okay, everyone, before we send you home, we'd like to announce to new chunnin!" Hinata announced, standing beside her graying husband. "Congratulations, Hyuuga Haru, nara Sakoia, Sabaku No Nekop and Uchiha Sakura!"

Almost immediately, Haru and Sakura were jumped by sakois, who was attempting to rearrange their internal organs in a "hug".

"Don't even think about it." Was all Neko had to say, and no one did….

_Hooray! Chap. 11! Where are all my readers? Enjoy, much longer, ne? tell me what u think! _


	12. Chapter 12: New Missions

_High peoples! (and annoying siblings…haru,I miss u!!! U have no idea.) Any hoo, new chap! Bringing this series even farther down the angsty adventure path._

_No, I no own Naruto…. DUH!!!_

**Shinobi: The Next Generation Chapters 12 : New Missions**

"Sakura. WAKE UP!!!" Haru shook her friend's shoulders so much that her head was lolling around, "The Hokage wants to see us! WAKE UP, LAZY ASS!!!!!" Sakura responded by falling out of the bed, and landing hard on a high-heeled shoe from the night before. She screeched, and threw the shoe at her friend, then rapidly threw some clothes on, and without bothering to rebraid her hair, dashed out the door, Haru laughing it up behind her.

---

"Oh hell no." Haru yelled, staring at the neat row of vests in front of them,

"Get that any closer to me, and Hokage or not, you're squirrel food."

"Uh, well, that doesn't match my outfit, so uh, no thank you…." Sakoia offered. Sakura merely glared menacingly at him (semi-reminiscent of Sasuke, ne?).

"Now that you're chunnin, you're supposed to dress like one. How will anyone notice you as the ambassadors if you don't make a statement." Naruto smirked, obviously enjoying himself.

"Kuychiose no Jutsu!" A giant demented looking squirrel appeared next to Haru, wiping that smirk right back off his slightly wrinkled face.

"But if you don't wear one…" Naruto was cut off by a sharp retort by Sakura.

"Yes they will. Believe me. They will."

Bored, Haru sent the squirrel back as Naruto started to tell the the rest of their missions.

"You three have been selected to be ambassadors of Konoha to the following villages for two years apeice!" He looked around the room, excpecting to see thrilled faces, but only got glares back(even form Sakoia's direction…harsh).

"Okay… Sakura, you're headed to Otohagakure, Haru to Amehagakure, and Sakoia to Mist. You are to leave in 1 hour, take only basic supplies and weapons, your new apartments will have everything you require, and if not, you each have a set allowance. Now, Go!"

---

Haru met the rest of her friends at the gate, looking slightly(very) frustrated.

"What's that?' Sakoia asked, pointing to a small brown fluff ball on the brunnette's shoulder.

'Mama! Mama!" It burrowed deeper into her collar, mewing it's head off.

"Mama?" Sakura snorted, glancing sarcasticlly at the girl beside her (Sakoia embarrassed, had already taken off).

"So far as I can tell, it's the only word her knows… And,"

"He thinks you're his mom. Weird choice of maternal figure."

"Let's just go." Haru yelled, blushing. Profusely.

She ran out into the forest, (ignoring the path) closely followed by Sakura.

_Yes, I know this is short, but 13 is coming soon... REAL soon._


	13. Chapter 13: Homecoming

_( look! The title sounds like an episode!)_

**Chapter 13**

**Homecoming:A Dangerous New Mission**

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" Hyuuga Hanabi, now an ANBU member, was running down the corridor towards Naruto's office. "Hokage-sama! It's Hana!"

Sakura was walking down the streets of Otohagakure with a bag of groceries, headed towards her apartment..

"Sakura chan! You're wanted in Konoha immediatly!" Kara ran towards her. "I'm to come with you. Evidently, something important's come up and they need we have to fetch Haru too."

"Let's go." Sakura dropped the groceries in the street, and jumped through her window, grabbed Aoi and all of her gear she could find in two minutes, then ran out (this time through the door) her head throbbing, trying to figure out what happened.

---

Haru was sleeping, snoring rather loudly, modo on the floor wrapped up in a blanket.

"Haru! Get up! We need to go!" Sakura burst through the door, causing Haru to wake up with a start.

"Dam- DAMMIT SAKURA ! IT'S 3:00 IN THE MORNING! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBL- MODO, GET THE FUCKING HELL OFF MY HEAD!" during Haru's fit of rge, the squirrel had woken up and scrambled up onto her head, yanking at her hair.

"Get ready Haru. Hokage needs us." Sakura walked out, leaving Haru to yell at her squirrel in privacy.

Back in Konoha…

"Are they back yet? It's been three days, what could be taking them-" naruto's comaplaint was cut off by Haru, Sakura, and Kara barging throught the door.

"We're here." The shouted in unison(okay.. in semi-unison…. Okay, not in unison, and Sakura.. not at all).

"What the helltook you so long? Hyuuga, Uchiha, uh… Guest.. Your Mission is to-"

"Wait up, old man. You called me here, you might as well be polite enough to wait until everyone is in the room." Neko was sitting on the windowsill, her gourd strapped to her back, fan in hand, looking tired, and rather annoyed.

"Well, on with the mission. First… Haru, it's Hana."

'What?"

"Well, Last week was her first mission, D-level,….

FLASHBACK

"And.. team 9's first mission will be … picking herbs for my wife." Naruto announced to the three genin in front of him.

"What-u mph!!!" Daran ahd tried to complain, only to be cut off by Hana, who was pressing a hand over his mouth. An hour later, they found themselves picking herbs in the sun, Daran complaining, Hana and Rei throwing things at him to get him to shut up. A cloud flew in front of the sun, and a low fog sluggishliy began to cover the ground. _Fog? _Hana thought, and began forming the seals for the Byuakygan as fast she coulfd move her hands, furiously attempting to finish the jutsu. Suddenly, she fell silent. Hana collapsed on the ground, unconsious.

"Hey you! Drop Hana!" Daran and Rei had dropped their collection bags and ran towards the shadowy figure who had shouldered their teamate.

"Just grab them." Asecond figure darted from the fog, and scooped up the struggling genin, knocking them out.

END FLASHBACK

"Sarai is still in the hospital from shock of losing her team on their first mission."

"WHAT IT WAS HER FIRST MISSION??? CAN'T YOU EVEN KEEP TRACK OF A 12-YEAR-OLD-GIRL?!!" Haru absolutly exploded.

"Uruse, Haru, listen to what he has to say."

"Okay. Uchiha, Hyuuga, Sabaku, … Kara, Your mission is to retrive the three missing genin, and report the whereabouts of the criminals who preformed this, well… crime. You leave immediately." Naruto waved an arm, and the foursome were gonsome.

--

"Look Alive troops! Okay, Kara in front, Sakura next, then me, Neko in the rear, you kill anyone behind us, except the people we're looking for. Or cute innocent little animals. Though, if you see a squirrel, they're fair game." Haru dictated, lining the other three girls up. "Let's Ride. Ow! What was that for?"

"Idiot." Sakura and Neko said in unision, and they took off, running into the forest, none of them really had any idea where it was.

"Tsuai. Go ahead. Track the bumbling asshole who would stoop to kidnapping a child." Neko was practically snarling. Kara froze. "Haru, Byuakan, now."

"Three people next to Kara. Neko, calm down. There's a rather cat-shaped blob on two branches over. I think we found them." Haru replied, not letting her jutsu drop.

"Three miles outside of Konoha? Cutting it a little close, aren't they?" Kara exclaimed.

"Kara, Sakura, take the right, Me& Neko to the Left. Now people! We may reach them in time to still surprise them." Haru whispered.They parted, each moving slowly to their target.

"Congratulations, Sakura, Neko, Haru, Kara."

Sakura whipped her head around and stared at the white-haired bitch in front of her.

Kagami stared back at her, a smug little smile on her face.

"Haru, you get Hana, neko, you get Natsu. Or Atsui. I don't care. This bitch is mine. I MEAN IT." The other two nodded, and Kara grinned at her.

"Backup, huh?"

"Backup."

"Go Natsu." Kagami ran at her, already throwing shruiken.

"Sharingan!"  
Sakura dogded, predicting were each star-shaped blade would land.

"Why thank you Sakura! This was fun, but… I'm bored, so!" Fine wires surrounded the protesting brunette, strapping her to the tree.

"BACKUP!!!!" kara leaped in front of her, poised for attack.

"Heh. Ice Coffin!" The white girl looked over at Kara. Two large walls of ice slamed together over the kunoichi.

"Haru!"

Haru ran to the defense of her friends, only to be blocked by Modo, who was trying to "protect" his "mommy".

"Modo, you idiot! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"If you're quite finished yelling at the squirrel, I'll take you on." Natsu landed in front of her, forming a fighting stance.

"Fine. Byuakan!" Haru's eyes tensed, watching his body move, blocking the onslaught of his attacks. She whipped out a katana, and ran at him.

--

Sakura, meanwhile, was still stuck to the tree, and NOT happy about it. She turned to Neko, who was.. growling?

Her gourd had cracked open and sand was running to the floor like rats form a half-starved snake. The pupils of her eyes dilated, completely covering the iris and whites of her eyes. A star shape formed in the center, growing larger, and at the same time, her body was changing as well. Cat ears perked up through her tangled hair, her nails first turning black, then growing sharp and elongating. Angry red stripes rose up on her skin, and a tail ripped through the back of her kimono. She turned and slashed through the bonds holding Sakura, and they both turned to face Kagami, snarling.

She merely smirked, red eyes narrowing with anticipation.

--

Haru was cut and bleeding, holding both katana now, Byuakan still in full blaze. She turned immediately, and caught Natsu on a blade.

"Did I say I love that look for you? Maybe after I kill you, I'll rip out your eyes for myself." He laughed and she kicked him in the groin, knocking him off the branch.

I guess there's no other way, Haru thought to herself,as she dropped her blades and pulled a short blue and tan fan from her pack. She formed seals rapidly, holding the fan in her free hand, eyes still focused for Natsu's next attack. Sure enough, he came hurtling towards her, flinging shruiken. Ziing. A shruiken cut through her headband, setting her off balance as it clattered to the ground. Gathering her thoughts, she glsred at him.

"Prevailing Winds!" solid bolts of chakra slammed into Natsu's body, sending him sailing backwards against a tree. He tried to stand up, only to fall over again.

" It's useless to even try. My chakra has severed your flows completely. Plus, if you move, you'll just encourage the internal bleeding caused by those ruptured organs. You'll be dead in a matter of hours." Haru walked away, ignoring the screams of the man behind her.

_Next chap: The Conclusion : Loose Ends_


	14. Chapter 14: Final Battle

_Hooray! The Final Chapter!!!!!! _

_No owny Naruto I, or something like that………_

**Shinobi: The Next Generation**

**Chapter 14: Final Attack **

Kagami stepped in front of Neko, calmly deflecting her attacks, all the while, Neko roaring and attempting to rip her limb from limb. Sakura stepped behind her, ready to attack from behind, Haru approching Hana and Rei.

"Now, now, two on one? That's not very fair. Ice surround!" kagami shrieked with mirth.

Two large Ice hands reached out of the ground, surroundin the two kunoichim, holding them in slightly less thatn a stranglehold.

"Now Sakura, I think I'm going to show you just a little piece of the knowledge bestowed upon me by my grandfather, with a little tweaking, of course. I think you, of all people will appreciate this. Neko-chan, stop thrashing, you'll break your neck."

--

Hana and the boys rescued, and safe, Haru dashed to help her friends.

"Haru! Behind you!" sakura yelled. Kagami was headed towards the brunnette, backing her up, step by step, until.. thunk.

"GOD DAMNIT!!!" Haru had fallen out of the tree, down, down, down, and landed in the bottom of a previously unnoticed hole in the ground.

"Now where was I? Oh yah." Kagami rapidly formed seals Sakura couldn't recognize.

"Guh." Sakura winced as Kagami's chakra-infused teeth bit deep into her neck, then screamed. The ice holding the two of them crumbled as her agonized scream rebounded throught he clearing, and she fell. Neko, much slower as her demon receded, caught the nin, who blacked out in her arms.

"It's been real. Real easy, that is. Sayonara. I do believe we will meet again." She opended the pouch at her hip and scattered a handful of the mirrored pieces and vanished.

--

Sakura awoke in a hospital bed, recovering from a near-death chakra drain. Neko and Haru had been released a week or so earlier, along with Rei and Hana.

"ohayo Sakura!" Hana and Haru shouted as they burst throught the door to her room, "we brought sushi and news!" Haru flopped down on her bed, hana in the chair by the bedside table. "Neko went back to Suna, big surprise there, and she promises to visit."

"Thank you ugh, get off." Hanna let Sakuraout of her lung-crushing "hug" and pulled out a bag then rapidly began throwing things out of it, Haru and Sakura running to avoid them. Everything was Back to normal…… as normal as "normal" was, that is, for now…

COMING SOON 

**Shinobi: After the Fall**

The second book in the Shinobi series.

_All throughout Konoha, and Suna, plus all the other, less big, but not less important villages, nins have been dissapearing without atrace. After a group of some of the chunnin, including Uzamaki Asa and Ban, and Even Haru and Sakura go missing, Naruto sends out a search party, who discover the price of bring the people they love back, may be more then they're willing to pay…._


End file.
